1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a multi-band antenna, and more particularly to a multi-band antenna used for electronic devices, such as notebook.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As communication technology is increasingly improved, the weight, volume, cost, performance, and complexity of a communication system also become more important, so antennas that transmit and receive signals in a wireless communication system especially draw designers attention. At present the wireless local area network (WLAN) and General Packer Radio Service (GPRS), because the space for setting up an antenna is limited and the antenna should transmit a large amount of data, the antenna should be carefully designed.
Planar Inverted-F Antenna (PIFA) is a kind of small size antennas used for mobile communication terminal. The antenna has light weight, good impedance, compact size, reduced manufacture cost and perform a double-band or a multi-band antenna easily. CN pat. No. 2593384 discloses a Planar Inverted-F Antenna, it comprises two radiating elements each of which respectively extends along different directions, a grounding element, and a connecting element connecting the radiating elements and the grounding element. This antenna can performs multi-band frequency, but the whole length of the connecting element is so long that this antenna takes up big space in the notebooks or the carry-home electric devices. So, this kind antenna is not propitious to the smaller-device trend.
Hence, an improved antenna is desired to overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings of the existing antennas.